2p Snowy days
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Oliver gets excited to see its been snowing during the night, eager to experience it for himself. Though he isn't overly bothered by the heavy weather, Mathieu decides to spoil his boyfriend a little. Mapletea 2p, 2p Englandx 2p Canada, Yaoi, *Oneshot* Fluff


**My first attempt at a 2p pairing**

 **I really love the pairing mapletea and love its 2p version even more so**

 **Please be kind**

 **Review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Oliver woke up cheerfully, yawning as he roused from a pleasant night's sleep. A warm feeling of pure joy humming inside his chest like magic. He had always been the type to go to bed early and wake up at a good time in the morning. However, he could never get the likes of Allen or Francois to do the same.

He always felt refreshed and ready to start the day instead of spending half of it in bed. He never was one to waste the day or it felt boring to him and left him in a bad mood. He would often scold the likes of Francis or Allen for doing the exact same thing, but they never listened leaving him to just having to tolerate it.

He then felt a shiver run down his back, despite just being warm and cozy under the sheets beside Mathieu only moments ago. The temperature in the room somewhat colder than it was under the sheets. But why on earth was that? I mean, there was no heating but there was ways of keeping warm.

He then looked outside the bedroom window of Mathieu's cabin quietly, causing his blue eyes to shine with pure excitement at the sight before him. His good mood only increasing. "Oh, my goodness! It's snowing! How wonderful!" Oliver chirped in delight quickly rushing from the bed to the window as fast as his feet would carry him. Not aware of the noise he was making.

He pressed his cheeks against the window watching the frozen flakes fall around them. It was like something out of the picture books he used to read Allen and Canada when they were small children. Like the Chronicles of Narnia, they had always loved those stories growing up. Though they tended to deny it.

From the bed, Mathieu groaned crossly and rolled over, not pleased at being woken up by his boyfriend's loud antics. To date someone like Oliver he had to have the patience of a saint to deal with half of his more annoying personality traits. The only loud sounds he liked to hear from him were during sex.

"Putain d'enfer Oliver. It's too early for this shit" he growled sleepily turning over to face him. However, his bad mood was eased slightly upon seeing the pleasant sight before him. As Oliver was busy fawning over the falling snow outside, he was blissfully unaware of his nudity. Something that Mathieu was taking great pleasure in abusing right now.

Though he did tend to have a frightening temper when pushed enough and a love for baking his enemies poisoned cupcakes. He was a sweetie around those he cared for. But everyone who knew him was aware of not pushing him, or it would end badly and the severity of the punishments would vary on how serious the act.

The fact that he had a nice ass and a great body to boot didn't hurt either. Seriously, despite making all those sweets for people, England was impossibly well built. He often wondered if he used magic or some form of technique to keep himself in that shape. I mean the reason he was so ripped was from puberty and physical labour.

Oliver then turned to his lover wide eyed and full of excitement "Can we go outside Mattie? Oh please, oh please? It's so pretty and I don't get to see it much back home?!" he begged. It would be a waste to simply ignore the fact that it was snowing, he hadn't seen such pretty weather in years, making him feel like a little kid again.

Canada blinked casually now resting on his side, a more comfortable position for thinking. Though snow was not his nations main weather system, he was known for having fierce winters. He usually stayed in and only went out when necessary. during them. However, he would briefly go out to clear the pathway so he didn't get into any accidents should he need to leave the house.

But he could see Oliver was really eager to go out into the snow and have some fun. Though, his enthusiasm about it was a tad extreme to say the least in this case. However, in all fairness it was understandable, since snow was a rarity in England's nation. But rain sadly, certainly was not.

Mathieu then relented sighing in defeat, knowing he could never say no to those puppy dog eyes. He had always had a weakness for cute things, damn it all to hell. "Fine. But you better dress up warm eh. It's hella cold out and I don't want you to get sick" he warned sharply. Yes, despite his gruff appearance he was not as cruel as he looked.

"Yaaaay! Thank you, Mattie!" Oliver cried happily rushing at his boyfriend with quick speed. He then threw himself at Mattie in a large bear hug just about knocking him over. Though he didn't look it, England was stronger than he looked. However, he did well to restrain himself with it due to not enjoying harming other people.

Oliver buried himself into Mathieu's shoulder affectionately nuzzling him slightly. Breathing in the familiar scent of pine trees and maple syrup which he loved so much. Today was going to be so much fun, snow angels, snowman making and snowball fights. How utterly perfect.

Mathieu sighed heavily and rubbed his sleepy eyes with one hand. He needed more sleep but he could take a long nap later on. It was anything but easy to date Oliver with how much energy he had in him. It was like dealing with a child sometimes despite being a grown man.

But he had to admit, Oliver did look very cute when he was gushing and getting all excited about the snow. His face way too cute to try and resist or even consider saying no to. So he would let it go just this once, but he swore that dating Oliver was making him soft.

 _ **Translations**_

 __ **Putain D'enfer (Fucking hell)**


End file.
